


Great, we're lost.

by Suzilee11



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternating Point of View, Background Scott McCall and Allison Argent, Bi-Sexual Scott McCall, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Coming Out, First Kiss, First Time, Gay Stiles Stilinski, High School, M/M, Masturbation, Top Scott McCall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 19:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14721809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzilee11/pseuds/Suzilee11
Summary: Stiles overhears his fathers phone call about a body in the preserve and decides that he and Scott should go and look for it. It seemed like a great idea from his bedroom, it's not such a good idea when they get lost.Scott gets scared and grabs Stiles, sparking feelings in Stiles that he has never had before.When Allison arrives in Beacon Hills their friendship is pushed to its limit.Will Stiles get what he wants? Will they just remain friends? Or will their friendship reach its end.





	Great, we're lost.

**Author's Note:**

> This is only my second work, so let me know what you think.  
> It hasn't been proof read so let me know if you find any mistakes, also if i missed any tags.  
> I hope you all enjoy it, as i enjoyed writing it.  
> I have a few more works currently started so i should be posting more stuff soon. Let me know if you want to see more works from me.

It was the final night of summer vacation before Stiles was due to start his sophomore year at High School. Stiles was sitting on his bed in his room playing COD when he heard the phone, he knew from the ring tone that it was his father’s work phone. Stiles paused his game and silently crept out of his room to the top of the stairs to listen to the phone call. He could only hear his father’s side of the conversation but it was enough to tell him what was happening.  
Half of a body had been found in the Beacon Hills Preserve and, as the sheriff, his dad had to go lead the search party for the other half of the body. 

As the phone call ended Stiles quickly went back into his room and resumed the game, making it look as though he had never moved from his spot. 

“Stiles, I have to go into work. Please don’t stay up all night playing that game, it’s the first day of school tomorrow.” Sheriff Stilinski said. 

“I promise I won’t stay up all night. What do they need you in work for?”

“Uhh just some paperwork that was filled out wrong, I need to go spend a few hours going through it and fixing it. I should be back just after midnight. Have a good day at school tomorrow.” 

Stiles new his dad was lying, but he pretended he didn’t. “Thanks Dad, I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

With that his dad left for work, and once Stiles was sure that he had gone far enough, he ran out if the house and drove over to Scott’s. As Scott's best friend, Stiles knew that Scott would be up and that his mum was working an overnight shift tonight, therefore he didn’t have to worry about knocking or explaining what they were going to be up to. 

When he pulled the jeep up outside of Scott’s house he ran up to the door and tested the handle, it was unlocked as he knew it would be. Scott always forgets to lock it when his mum leaves for work. Stiles opened the door, and locking it behind him, ran up the stairs to Scott’s room. 

“Scott!” he half shouted as he barged through his bedroom door. 

Scott had been watching something on his laptop and jumped in surprise when Stiles screamed, spilling the drink he was drinking all over himself. “Stiles! What the hell! How did you get in here?” Scott yelled at his best friend. 

Stiles just laughed at the scene in front of him while Scott started to scowl at him. “Sorry mate, but you look hilarious. Ohh and you left the door unlocked, as you always do when Melissa leaves for work. Seriously man, you have to stop doing that.” 

“I hate you sometimes Stiles. And why? Nothing ever happens in Beacon Hills, I don’t need to lock the door.” Scott reasoned.

“Well maybe you should start, this town has just gotten interesting.” By now Stiles was vibrating with excitement.

“What do you mean? Nothing interesting ever happens here.” Scott scoffed. 

“Well it has tonight, dad just got called into work, half a body has been found out on the Beacon Hills Preserve and he has to go and lead a search party to try and find the other half.” Stiles said all of this so fast that Scott had to think for a second to make sure that he heard everything that had been said properly. 

“A body has been found on the preserve?” He questioned, making sure he had definitely heard Stiles correctly. 

“Yes Scott, a body. Well half of a body, and I don’t know which half I just know that there if still half of a body out there in the preserve and that we need to go an look for it.” Stiles was so excited and he didn’t see why Scott was just staring at him blankly. 

“You want to go out into the preserve to find an unknown half of a dead body, in the middle of the night, when the killer could potentially be out there, not to mention that school starts tomorrow and we are both meant to be staying home tonight.” Scott had to make sure that Stiles was certain of his decision to search for the body by making it all as clear as possible. 

“We won’t get into trouble for going out into the woods, no one will know. Both of our parents are at work, its fine.” Stiles argued. 

“Yeah Stiles, both of our parents are at work, but your dad will be roaming around the same preserve that you want us to go and search. Surely that is not a good idea, he will catch us.” 

“No he won’t. We know that preserve better than he does, we are more likely to find the body and not get caught.” 

“And what do we do when we find it. Just call your dad and give him our location before he kills us for being out there?” Scott asked, staring to get concerned about the metal health of his best friend.

“Of course not, we come home and wait to see if they find the body themselves, if they don’t we will make an anonymous phone call from a public phone box tomorrow to the station and let them know the location. No one will ever know that we made the call, nor will they know that we went looking for the body. Come on Scott please!! Nothing interesting has happened all summer.”

Scott looked as though he was seriously doubting his own choices as he gave Stiles his answer. “Fine. We will go and look for a body in the preserve, but I am only doing this cause you’re my best friend and I don’t want you to die out there, and if we get caught I am blaming this whole thing on you, okay?” 

“Yay!! You know I love you right Scotty?” 

“Yeah yeah whatever Stiles, let’s just go before I change my mind.”

Both boys grabbed jackets and made their way down stairs, where Stiles made sure the door was locked, before they climbed into Stiles’ jeep and set off for the preserve. It was only a 10 minute drive, but as they were both silent the entire way, Stiles thinking about how cool his night had just gotten and Scott thinking about how much trouble they will be in if they get caught, the drive felt considerably longer to them both. When they finally arrived, Stiles made sure to park his jeep a block away so that it would not be seen, everyone that was a part of the Sheriff’s department knew Stiles car, and parking right next to the preserve would only get them caught. Gathering some small items into a back pack, such as a water bottle and spare batteries for the torches just in case, they set off into the woods to try and find a body. 

“Do you have any idea where we should even start looking Stiles,” Scott asked, still worried that he had made the wrong decision. 

“Nope, no idea.” Stiles replied quite cheerfully. “Let’s just start walking and decide where to search next as we go.”

“I guarantee that we are going to get lost.” Scott whined. 

“We are not going to get lost Scotty. I know my way around here.” Stiles confidently stated. 

After searching for the next hour they had found nothing, and also seemed to be going round in circles if the certain cluster of rocks they kept passing were any indication. 

“Stiles, when are you going to accept that we are lost? We have walked past that exact same cluster of rocks at least 10 times now.” 

“We are not lost Scott, I know exactly where we are.” Stiles insisted. 

The same conversation was repeated between the 2 of them for the next half hour until Stiles gave in, threw his hands up in the air and declared, “I’m calling it. We are lost in the woods.”

Scott just groaned before almost yelling at Stiles, “I know that we are! I have been saying that for at least the last half an hour. How are we going to get out of here?” 

“I don’t know, maybe I can see if I can get ….” Stiles didn’t get to finish his sentence as suddenly Scott grabbed onto his arm with a look of sheer terror on his face. 

“Stiles what was that?” He gasped out in panic. 

“What was what?” Stiles asked confused.

“That noise, I swear I just heard something.”

“You didn’t hear anything, you were imagining it because you are scared.” Stiles tried to reason with him. 

“I wasn’t imagining anything Stiles, I heard something.” Scott pleaded with Stiles. 

“No you didn’t, it was just…” Once again Stiles was unable to finish his sentence, as this time he also heard a loud scratching noise that sounded like a rather large animal might be nearby, before Scott grabbed him around the waist from behind and squeezed hard. He was clearly terrified now, and Stiles was starting to get quite scared as well. 

“Okay, maybe you weren’t imagining it.” Stiles said.

“See? I told you I heard something” Scott squeaked. 

Before Stiles could think of what it could possibly have been making the noise, he had become distracted by the feeling of Scott’s body pressed to the back of his. Stiles had occasionally wondered a tiny bit about what it would be like to be with a man and was surprised to find that the feeling of his best friend pressed against him was starting to turn him on a little bit. He has not been sure whether he was actually attracted to men or whether the idea of being with one just interested him, now he was very confused and trying to make the erection that was starting to form go down, seeing as he needed to think of a way to find their way out of the preserve. 

“Alright Scott, I need you to calm down.” Stiles instructed, as calmly as he possibly could as he was also starting to freak out about their situation. 

“Calm down? How the hell am I supposed to calm down Stiles? There is something out there that is probably about to attack and eat us, and you want me to calm down.” Scott shrieked, so high pitched in his state of fear that his words were barely distinguishable. 

“Yes Scott, calm down. If you don’t you are going to have an asthma attack from lack of oxygen, or you will have a panic attack and then we won’t be able to move from here without you calming down from that first. Please Scott, just breathe deeply and calmly. I will see if I have any reception on my phone so we can use a map to find a way out of here.” 

Stiles kept one hand on Scott’s arm trying to maintain a calming presence until he heard Scott’s breath start to even out a little bit, back into a more calm and normal pattern. He used his other hand to unlock his phone and check reception. ‘Damn it’, he thought, ‘there is no reception here.’ Just as he was about to tell Scott the bad news he had a sudden idea. 

“Scotty. I’m just going to move away from you for a minute okay? I’m going to climb a tree and see if I can get reception from higher up.”

“No Stiles, if you climb a tree the animal out there will get me. I’m easy prey.” Scott panicked, his breathing once again racing towards a panic attack. 

“Then climb up with me, I’m not getting any reception down here and the only thing I can think of to get some is to climb a tree. This is our only way out Scott, unless you want to spend the rest of the night roaming the woods looking for the way we came in.” Stiles was surprised that his voice was so calm, he was usually the one that would get a panic attack, not Scott. 

“Okay fine, I’ll wait at the bottom of the tree.” Scott said, Stiles knew that his best friend couldn’t climb trees the way he could. “But don’t you dare stay up there to long, or fall. Cause I won’t be able to help you if you fall.”

“Relax bro, I’m not going to fall. I’ve been climbing trees for years. I know what I am doing.” With that Stiles looked around them for a tall and sturdy looking tree that he would be able to climb. When he spotted the perfect one he pulled Scott 1 meter from their previous spot over to it before starting to climb. “Just stay right there Scott, you’ll be fine. I’ll be down in a minute.”

Stiles continued to climb the tree like an animal, he was very good at it and knew how to pick the branches that could hold his weight and to avoid the ones that couldn’t. In no time he was at the top and reaching into his pocket for his phone. When he saw the bars light up he screamed internally, ‘Yes, I have reception.’ Quickly accessing maps and finding his location before he lost reception again, Stiles found the direction they needed to go and realized that they were only roughly a 20 minute walk from the edge of the words where they had entered them. Stiles climbed down the tree as quickly as he could to tell Scott the good news. 

“Please tell me you know where we have to go. I don’t want to die out here.” Scott whimpered as Stiles’ feet hit the ground. 

“I know where we are going, we just need to walk straight in that direction...” He turned Scott around and pointed to the way they needed to go, “for about 20 minutes and we will be out of the preserve.”  
Scott looked partially relieved at this news, he also still looked partially worried though. “Are you sure that’s the right way? I really want to get out of here.” 

“I promise that is the right way, let’s go” Stiles said. 

Given that they were still in the middle of the woods in the middle of the night and it was all very scary, Scoot was definitely still terrified as they walked along in the direction that Stiles had pointed out. Stiles was much calmer now that he knew which way they had to go and therefore was less worried about where they would end up. When a particularly loud animal noise sounded from much deeper in the woods Scott jumped and grabbed Stiles’ hand as a way to ensure himself that he was not alone, and that he was going to be okay. 

However, Scott had no idea that Stiles was a completely different freak out now that Scott was gripping his hand. It was such a simply gesture, one that they had done many times together as kids when they were playing games, but the gesture held a different meaning for Stiles after feeling an attraction towards Scott earlier. 

Scott didn’t let go of Stiles’ hand once they reached the edge of the woods, he didn’t let go until Stiles had opened the passenger door of his jeep and practically had to pry his hand out of Scott’s very tight grip. 

“Scott are you alright?” His actions were starting to really scare Stiles, he had never seen him acting like this before. 

“Yeah I think so, just please take me home Stiles.” Scott almost begged. 

They drove back to Scott’s house in complete silence, and Stiles decided to walk him in and make sure that he was definitely okay. They walked up to Scott’s room and Scott immediately pulled Stiles into a vice tight bear hug. It took Stiles a minute to hug him back, as he was shocked with the strange and sudden action. Although they were best friends, they hadn’t hugged in a few years now, so Stiles was definitely not expecting the sudden action. 

“Thanks for getting me home Stiles, I was honestly terrified that I was going to die out in that preserve.” Scott said gratefully. 

“No worries, I would never have let something like that happen. You’re my best friend, what would I do without you?” Stiles laughed slightly as he said this and Scott slightly chuckled back. They both let go of each other at the exact same moment, as though both realizing what they were doing. Scott just turned around to take his jacket off and get into bed while Stiles stood there with a red face and a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. 

“I’d better get home then before dad does. I’ll see you tomorrow at school.”

“Yeah see you tomorrow, night bro.”

“Night” Stiles mumbled as he almost ran out of the house and into his jeep. 

When he arrived home he ran upstairs into his room and slammed the door shut behind him before leaning heavily against it for a moment. He then quickly got changed and into bed thinking about what had happened when Scott had grabbed him in fear in the woods, and when they had hugged. Just before drifting off he mumbled, “Shit, I think I’m starting to fall for my best friend!” and he fell into a lust filled dream including him and Scott in a tent in the woods, neither of them scared about what was outside, only caring about what they were feeling together. 

 

The next morning Stiles woke up with sticky boxers and the feeling of fear weighing down on his chest. Was he gay, bi-sexual, confused? He had no idea, all he knew was that he had had a rather explicit and pleasing wet dream about his best friend, someone who wasn’t female. 

After Stiles had finished getting ready for school he went downstairs to get some breakfast. As he was pouring the cereal into a bowl his dad came down stairs and entered the kitchen. Stiles was facing away from the entrance and didn’t notice that his father had entered until he spoke.  
“Good morning.” The sheriff said, while trying to stifle a yawn. 

Stiles jumped when he heard his father’s voice as spilled cereal all around his bowl and on the floor.  
“Are you alright Stiles?” His father asked in concern, as Stiles started to pick up the cereal that was on the floor. 

“I’m fine dad. Why would you think anything else?” apparently acting cool and like nothing was wrong was something that Stiles was not very good at doing. 

“Well son, maybe because you just jumped a meter into the air when I spoke to you and you seem very jittery. It’s almost like you are scared of something.” The sheriff explained. 

Stiles tried to look and act casual, he didn’t want his dad to know what was going on in his head at the moment, at least not until he had figured a few things out himself first. “I’m fine dad, I promise. Just a little nervous about the first day back is all.” Stiles tried to lie as calmly and convincingly as he possibly could. Unfortunately his father was trained to tell when people were lying, and therefore spotted the signs before Stiles had even finished his sentence. 

“Stiles,” the sudden serious tone made Stiles turn to look at his father worried he was caught, “Whenever you’re ready to tell me whatever it is that’s going on in your head making you all jumpy I’ll be here okay? You can tell me anything.” 

Stiles had to smile at his father upon hearing these words. He knew that the man wasn’t very good at expressing things and it made him feel better to know that if he did tell his dad about his new confusing feelings, that he would listen and hopefully not reject him for it. 

“Thanks dad.” He said, moving around the kitchen counter to hug his father. “I’m gonna go now, don’t want to be late for the first day.” Stiles tried to sound as cheerful as possible as he said it.  
“See you later kid.” The sheriff replied. Just as Stiles was about to close the front door behind him his father called out, “Ohh Stiles, I don’t finish work till 9 tonight. Will you be okay by yourself after school?” 

“Of course dad, I’ll probably go to Scott’s anyway.” With that he almost ran to his jeep. As he drove to school, Stiles tried to calm down before seeing Scott. He knew that Scott would be able to tell if something was off with him, and therefore he needed to get his thoughts and emotions under control before he saw him. Unfortunately he wasn’t very successful in doing this, and upon noticing that Scott’s bike was not yet on the bike rack when he arrived at school, he quickly got out of his jeep and made his way to his locker as fast as possible without looking suspicious. He shoved in his books that he didn’t need for first period and went to hide in the bathroom until class started. As he hide in a cubicle trying to calm down, he felt his phone repeatedly vibrating in his pocket, when he looked he had multiple missed call and text messages from Scott. He knew that Scott would be looking for him, they always hung out together and he probably thought that Stiles wasn’t at school. When the last warning bell went Stiles practically ran to class, he had only left the bathroom at the last possible moment so that he wouldn’t be late for class but also wouldn’t have time to talk before class started. He skidded into the classroom just as the final bell was ringing at moved to sit at a desk at the back of the room. Scott arrived just after he sat down, he looked around the room and his eyes stilled Stiles’ before he moved to sit down in the next row 2 seats in front of Stiles. It was clear in that look that Scott was not happy Stiles hadn’t replied to any of his calls or messages, and he had probably only just made it to class as he had been looking for Stiles, worried that something had happened to him. 

Stiles felt guilty for hiding from Scott, he knew that the boy really cared about him, but he needed more time to calm down about his sudden sexuality crisis before he faced him. Stiles didn’t want to risk the friendship he had with Scott, as Scott was his only friend, so until he could be sure he wasn’t going to slip up and say the wrong thing, he would just have to try and avoid him.  
Stiles and Scott shared all the same classes, however there teachers would not let them sit near each other, they were known for not getting any work done when they were together and therefore were always placed into permanent separate seating by their teachers. This made avoiding talking to Scott in class a lot easier, it was between classes and lunch that were going to be a problem. Luckily at the end of first period, English, their teacher held Scott back to talk to him. It was probably about his poor grades the previous year and how they could work on him improving this year. This gave Stiles a chance to get to his next class and sit down before Scott could catch up. Their math teacher was just standing up to start when Scott arrived and he had to go straight to his seat.  
After math Scott tried to catch Stiles to talk to him, but Stiles had come up with an excuse to get away, it was lame, but it worked. 

“Sorry Scott, I have to go to the bathroom before Economics, I’ll meet you at class alright?”  
Scott looked like he wasn’t sure Stiles was telling the truth, but then he just shrugged and started to walk off, calling back of his shoulder, “Just don’t be late for Finstock, you know he loves to give detentions.” 

Stiles didn’t really have to go to the bathroom but he went anyway, once again waiting until the last possible moment to run to class. Unfortunately he took slightly too long, and Finstock was thrilled to have an excuse to yell at him on the first day back, “STILINSKI! You’re late. Detention at lunch time.”  
Stiles sighed, he wasn’t meant to be late and he hated detention. “Yes sir”, humbled as he walked to his seat and sat down, taking notes and wishing it was still summer break. When the class finished Scott got up to go to lunch, looking at Stiles and smiling in a way that said he was sorry Stiles was stuck in detention, Stiles smiled back and Scott left the room. All through lunch Stiles sat and scribbled on a piece of paper while trying to tune out the sound of Finstocks voice. Finstock was on his phone, and apparently was rather enjoying his conversation, laughing at most of the things the person on the other end of the line was saying. By the time Finstock let Stiles leave, he once again had to run to get his books for his next class and then run to class so he wasn’t late to Chemistry. Harris hated Stiles just as much as Finstock did, maybe even more, and therefore would also love to give him detention. Luckily for Stiles he made it just in time. 

“Almost late Stilinski.” Harris stated, “Next time it will be detention.” 

Stiles took his seat and quietly took notes, giving Harris absolutely no reason to punish him. When class ended, Scott was once again asked to stay behind, and Stiles headed to the locker room to change for gym without him. By the time Scott arrived Stiles had already changed and was being made to set up the gym by Finstock, “Extra punishment for being late to my class Stilinski” he had said before instructing Stiles on what to do. Stiles was then placed on the opposite team to Scott and therefore was unable to talk to him all class. As gym was a double period when the bell went to finish it was home time. Deciding not to change out of his gym clothes Stiles went to leave the locker room so that he could avoid Scott and go straight home, unfortunately this time Scott blocked his exit before he made the door. 

“Stiles, what is going on?” He almost demanded. 

“Nothing, Scott.” Stiles replied causally.

“Don’t lie to me Stiles, you have been avoiding me all day.”

“No I haven’t.” Stiles argued. 

“Yes you have man.”

“No I haven’t Scott.” Stiles was starting to get angry that Scott wouldn’t just let him leave.

“Then why did you ignore all my calls and messages this morning?” He asked, knowing that if Stiles had been avoiding him that he would have to lie about it, and Scott could usually tell when he was lying. 

“My dad confiscated my phone alright.” Stiles lied, knowing Scott would not argue the point of it involved his father. “Dad found out I snuck out last night and grounded me, he took my phone and I have to go straight home after school for a week. I’m sorry if you thought I was avoiding you.”  
“Oh sorry. How did he know?” Scott asked, completely buying the lie. 

“The neighbor saw me leaving and returning and told him. He doesn’t know that you were with me though, so you won’t get into trouble.” He knew Scott would freak if he thought his mum knew he had gone out when he wasn’t allowed to, so he added the last part just stop that happening.  
“I’m sorry Stiles, that sucks. I guess I’ll see you tomorrow then.” He looked upset, they always hung out after school if they had no homework to do. 

“Yeah, see you tomorrow man.” Stiles said before hurrying out of the building, into his jeep and going home. Running up the stairs Stiles closed and locked his bedroom door before grabbing his laptop and starting to do what he did best.

Research. 

When his dad got home just after 9, Stiles was so engrossed in his research that he hadn’t even noticed what the time was, again jumping when he heard his dad’s voice through his locked bedroom door. 

“Stiles I’m home.” 

Stiles jumped up to unlock his door before his dad could try and open it and find it locked. It would not be fun to try and find an excuse for why he had locked his door when no one else was home. As he opened it he saw his father’s hand reached out for the door handle, “Hey dad. How was work?”  
“Well I didn’t have to arrest any criminals, so in a way good. How was school?”

“It was okay, Finstock gave me detention for being like 30 seconds late and then made me move all the equipment around in Gym, but apart from that it was okay.” Stiles gave a brief description of his day, knowing that his father’s next question would be to ask what happened. 

“Why didn’t you go to Scott’s place after school today? I ran into Melisa at the store on the way home and she said you hadn’t been round.” The sheriff looked like he was in interrogation mode. This made Stiles nervous, as he definitely had some things that he wanted to hid from him. 

“Oh, I just got given a lot of homework today and you know how much Harris and Finstock hate me. I wanted to get it done so that they don’t have an excuse to give me detention.” Stiles held his breath for a second, hoping that his father would believe his excuse. 

“Okay, well I’m going to have something to eat and then go to bed. Don’t stay up too late.”

“I won’t. Goodnight dad.” 

“Goodnight Stiles.” 

Deciding that is was safer to wait until his dad had gone to bed to keep doing research, Stiles got changed for bed and was about to start up a game of COD when he became quite drowsy, so lying down he fell asleep almost instantly. That night he dreamt of Scott again, this time they were in Scott’s bedroom. Stiles jerked awake in the middle of the night, once again with sticky boxers, so got cleaned up and went back to bed. This time he fell into a dreamless sleep. 

 

Stiles continued to pretend to be grounded for the rest of the week so that he would only have to see Scott at school, and purposefully getting lunch time detentions so that he only had to see Scott for brief moments between classes. By Friday night he was getting a little lonely, missing his best friend a lot, and as he was also his only friend, Stiles was left all alone. Friday night Stiles conducted more research, this time in the form of watching gay porn. He wanted to know whether he was attracted to men in general, or whether it was just Scott. By the time he went to sleep that night he knew one thing for sure. He was not just attracted to Scott. At least he thought he wasn’t, if the bulge in his pants was any indication to go by. 

On Saturday the sheriff was working a double shift, so Stiles had the house to himself till about 5am Sunday morning. He couldn’t go out just in case Scott saw him, so he was stuck at home alone. For about an hour he worked on homework, but then he was finished so he spent a few hours playing COD. After a while though that got boring, he was so used to playing it with Scott that it wasn’t as much fun to play it alone. When he turned COD off he looked at his clock to see that it was only 12:00 noon, so he went downstairs to make lunch, however after searching through the kitchen and finding out that his dad hadn’t done the shopping yet he ordered a pizza and sat on the couch waiting for it to arrive. After lunch Stiles went back upstairs to try and find something to do when his eyes drifted to his laptop and the tabs that he still had open from the night before. Suddenly and idea occurred to him, something that he suddenly really wanted to try. 

First Stiles decided to take a shower, he thought he would much rather make sure that he was clean before trying this, then he grabbed a spare towel out of the cupboard to lie across his bed just in case, grabbed some lube from his secret box under the bed and laid done ready to begin. He wasn’t entirely sure how this was going to work, he definitely didn’t expect it to feel very good, but he wanted to try, so squeezing some lube onto his hand he started by slowly jerking his cock, getting himself turned on and hard. After a minute of this he moved his hand lower to circle his hole, the feeling was unusual and made him jerk his hips up a bit, but he continued to circle until he got used to the feeling. 

Moving his hand away from his hole, Stiles squeezed some more lube into his hand to make sure that his fingers were properly slick and then proceeded to move his hand back to his hole. Very slowly he started to push his index finger inside. It hurt the tiniest bit but not as much as he had thought that it would, so he continued to push until his entire finger was inside him. The feeling was doing much for him, it was actually making his erection shrink, it was such a strange and unusual feeling. However Stiles was nothing if not persistent, and with a strong determination to see this through he started to move his finger in and out, thrusting slowly. After a minute he slowly pushed a second finger in alongside the first. This hurt more than the first as well, but he kept going, hoping that it would start to feel good soon when on a random inwards thrust he felt a spark of pleasure that brought some life back to his flagging erection.

The spark was so good that he continued to rub against the same spot to see if he could get more of the feeling. Suddenly some of his research from the week found a way into the for front of his mind and he realized that he had found his prostate. While trying to continue hitting the same spot on every thrust of his fingers, Stiles started to wiggle a third finger inside himself. Now that it was starting to feel good he wanted more, he wanted to feel more stretched and full. Once again the extra finger hurt even more than the first time, but he breathed through it and soon enough the burn was gone to be replaced with pleasure. Closing his eyes Stiles tried to pretend it was Scott that he was feeling, it was Scott that was filling him and thrusting into him. A desperate moan escaped his throat at the thought and he sped up his thrusts, suddenly desperate to cum. He was curious to find out if he could cum untouched but wanted to cum so desperately that he pulled his fingers out of himself, whimpering at the feeling of being empty and grabbed his cock, jerking himself hard and fast to a quick completion. 

Gasping for breath, Stiles just laid there for a moment enjoying the afterglow of his orgasm, before grabbing the towel out from under him and cleaning himself up. Once Stiles was clean and dressed he decided to go downstairs and spend the afternoon watching star wars. Eventually falling asleep on the couch and not waking again until he heard his father coming in from work. The sheriff was so tired from such a long shift that he didn’t even realize his son was sleeping on the couch and went upstairs to bed. Stiles followed after him and fell asleep as soon as he lay down in bed.  
Sunday morning was spent finishing homework and going shopping for food, before spending the afternoon hanging out with his dad, something he rarely got the chance to do as the Sheriff was always working. Stiles went to bed early that night, hoping to be well rested in order to deal with seeing Scott the next day. He was nervous but also missed him so much that he decided to stop avoiding him. Surely Stiles could keep calm and not say or do anything stupid right? That night he once again dreamt of Scott. 

 

Monday morning came and Stiles was scared. What if he said the wrong thing? What if he did the wrong thing? Would Scott hate him? Would he loose his only friend? By the time Stiles got to school he was almost having a panic attack and had to it in his car for 10 minutes to try and calm down before he could enter the school building. When he got to his locker Scott was there waiting for him, casually leaning against the locker next to Stiles’, the same way he had been doing for years. Only now he looked so much sexier while doing it, at least he did to Stiles anyway. 

“Hey bro.” Scott greeted him, “How was your weekend? Must of sucked being grounded.”  
“What?” Stiles was shook out of his absent staring, momentarily forgetting that he had been pretending to be grounded for the last week. “Ohh yeah, it was really boring, but I’m no longer grounded now and I get my phone back.” Stiles was breathing deeply trying to remain calm. It seemed to be working, and he was less terrified of saying or doing the wrong thing now.  
“How did you go with the Chemistry homework? I tried to call you for help but forgot you didn’t have your phone.” Scott said.

“It was pretty easy for me really, but I had plenty of time to concentrate on it.”

“Do you think you could help me at lunch? I really don’t want detention with Harris.” Scott looked very worried about getting detention, and Stiles couldn’t blame him.

“Yeah no worries, we better go though. English starts in a few minutes.” 

They walked to class with Scot chatting about what he did on the weekend and how boring it was not having Stiles to hang out with. Stiles tried to listen to it all but his mind kept drifting and by the time they made it to English he had no idea what Scott had been saying. For the rest of the day Stiles was with Scott between periods, and sat with him at lunch, helping him complete his Chemistry homework. It was easier for him to act like nothing was going on when they were at school and there were a lot of people around, he was now just mostly worried about when they were alone together. As the end of the day drew closer Stiles started to get nervous again, he knew that Scott was going to ask him to hang out after school and he wasn’t sure if he was ready to do that just yet. After gym they got changed and headed out to the parking lot before anything was said. 

“Did you want to come over tonight? We can play COD and order pizza.” Scott asked before Stiles was able to duck off to his jeep. In that moment Stiles decided that he wanted one more day to sort out his feelings before they hung out alone again, and therefore came up with a very quick excuse.  
“I can’t tonight, I promised dad I would spend time with him as we don’t see each other much.” Stiles tried to look like he would rather spend the night with Scott so that he didn’t get suspicious about the lie. 

“That’s okay. What about tomorrow?” Scott asked, looking hopeful.

“Yeah absolutely.” Stiles agreed. 

“Awesome, see you in the morning then.” 

“Yeah, see ya.” 

Stiles quickly turned and walked over to his jeep. Once inside he watched as Scott walked to the bike rack to get his bike and then started to ride out of the parking lot. He still felt guilty about ditching his friend, but he also needed to prepare himself to be around Scott with no one else nearby. Obviously that thought of being alone with Scott quickly changed into other thoughts in his head, and Stiles started to get hard. Driving home as quickly as he could, he once again run up the stairs to lock himself in his room and deal with his needs, jerking himself off while fingering himself simultaneously. It didn’t take long for him to cum and he just lay on his bed for a few minutes not moving, whilst his breathing slowly returned to normal. After cleaning himself up he decided to do some homework before making dinner, as his dad would be home for the meal tonight he didn’t think he had completely lied to Scott and therefore felt less guilty about it. 

Stiles and his father ate dinner together, chatting about school and work that day as well as plans they had for the rest of the week. His father was mostly working doubles this week so Stiles would be one his own for most of it. That didn’t bother Stiles anymore, he was used to it. They then watched TV for a little bit after dinner before going to bed. Stiles fell asleep dreaming of Scott again, this time though it wasn’t a dream that left him with a sticky problem, it was a cute dream full of holding hands, small kisses and cuddles while together. Stiles slept with a smile on his face all night. 

 

Tuesday was a normal day at school, and when School ended Stiles followed through on his promise from the previous day and agreed to hang out with Scott. They put Scott’s bike into the back of Stiles’ jeep and drove over to his house. Scott’s mum was still there, not leaving for her shift at the hospital for another hour and a half yet. Stiles waved to her as he walked through the front door. 

“Hi Ms. McCall.” He said cheerfully, smiling at here. She had always treated him as her own, and after Stiles mum had passed away he had always felt comforted by that. 

“Hi Stiles,” She responded just as cheerfully, “and please stop calling me Ms. McCall, it makes me feel so old.” 

“Sorry Melissa. Sometimes I forget.” 

Melissa just laughed and went into the kitchen, asking the boys if they wanted anything to eat as she went. They were both hungry so they sat and the bench and talked to Melissa for a while, eating snacks while they did. Soon enough Melissa had to leave for work, and the boys were each given a hug and told to behave before she left. 

“Come on, let’s go play some video games.” Scott smiled and began walking up stairs to his room. Stiles took a moment to take a deep breath before he followed. For the first time in his life he felt weird about entering Scott’s bedroom, but he just shook his head, pasted a smile onto his face and went to sit on Scott’s bed next to him so that they could play some video games together. 2 hours later they decided to order a pizza for dinner and then watched a couple of movies while eating. Having been avoiding Scott for a whole week, Stiles felt like things were completely normal again, that is until Scott left some sauce from the pizza on the corner of his mouth. He obviously hadn’t noticed it was there and Stiles found himself just staring at his mouth until a hand was waved in front of his face. 

“You alright Stiles?” Scott asked, looking at his best friend in concern. He knew that Stiles zoned out a lot, however he wasn’t usually staring at Scott’s mouth when he did it. 

“Uhh you just uhh, have some sauce on the corner of your mouth.” Stiles stammered out, feeling very embarrassed and feeling his face heat up as he blushed furiously. 

“Ohh thanks” Scott replied, turning back to the movie and shrugging as he wiped the sauce from his mouth and sucked his finger into his mouth to remove the sauce. He clearly hadn’t noticed Stiles’ embarrassment, and was still unaware of the effect he was having o his friend. Stiles was so distracted by the sight of Scott sucking his finger clean that he felt his pants getting a little bit tighter than they had been. 

Stiles stood up so quickly that Scott noticed, “I need to use the bathroom,” he blurted out before practically running from the room to the guest bathroom on the landing. He would usually use the bathroom in Scott’s room, as he had done for years, but he knew he needed to be further away from Scott right now. Shutting and locking the door behind him, Stiles sat on the floor breathing deeply and thinking of anything he possibly could to try and will his erection to go down. Nothing was working though, he eventually went as far as pitching his teachers, such as Finstock, naked. At last his erection was going down and he felt safe enough to go back to Scott’s room. On the way down the landing he checked his phone and saw that it was already 10:00. ‘Good’, he thought. It was late enough to go home without any questions being asked.

Scott never took his eyes off of the movie as Stiles re-entered the room. “Scott?” He asked, trying to get his attention.

“Yeah.” Scott answered without looking away from the screen. 

“It’s getting pretty late so I’m going to head home alright?” 

“Yeah, okay. See you tomorrow.” Scott said, his eyes still glued to the screen, so engrossed in what he was watching that he never noticed the way Stiles didn’t reply and stumbled his way out of the room.  
Upon arriving home Stiles went to have a shower before bed and jerked off as fast as he could, the image of Scott sucking his finger playing inside his head. He cried out when he came, grateful that his father was at work and couldn’t hear him, before finishing his shower, getting dried and dressed and curling up into bed. Stiles fell asleep to images of Scott from that night. 

 

For the next few weeks everything seemed the same way it had always been between Stiles and Scott, the only difference being the growing feelings that Stiles had for his friend, and the masturbation routine that he now had. However, things changed dramatically about 2 months into the school term. That was the day that a new student arrived at Beacon Hills High School. 

Stiles and Scott had just arrived at their Monday morning English class and were waiting for the teacher to start when the principal entered the classroom and introduced the new student that was starting at the school that day. Allison Argent. 

Allison Argent was beautiful, Stiles could see that with her long black hair and fair skin, but he only held an objective opinion on the matter. As Allison walked towards her seat, the desk behind Scott’s, Stiles noticed the way that his friend was staring at her, following her every move with glazed eyes. That was the moment that Stiles felt a loss of breath, he recognized the look on Scott’s face. It was the look of a boy developing a crush on a girl he had just seen for the first time. Stiles could feel his heart starting to break. 

For the rest of the day all Scott could talk about was Allison, how beautiful she was and how smart she was. They only shared 2 classes with her, but seeing her answer questions with such ease and all the correct details necessary to impress a teacher proved that she was indeed very smart. That night Stiles decided not to hang out with Scott after school, once again pretending that he was spending a night with his father. He couldn’t bear to hear Scott’s continued speech on Allison, so he went home to wallow in sadness alone. He was trying his best not to cry, but a few stray tears found their way down his cheeks. 

Stiles was jerked out of his own thoughts to the sound of his phone ringing, thinking that it could possibly be his father he picked it up without even looking at the caller ID. It was not the Sheriff calling, it was Scott. 

“Hello?” 

“Stiles! You are never going to guess what just happened to me.” Scott was almost shouting through the phone. Stiles actually had to hold it away from his ear as the volume of Scott’s voice heart his ears. 

“What happened Scott?” Stiles asked, he wasn’t sure what was making Scott so excited that he was yelling it at Stiles, but he knew it was best to just let Scott talk it all out, it was easier on the both of them. 

“I was at work and we were closed, because obviously it was after hours. I was feeding all the animals that were staying overnight. Deaton had already gone home for the day so I was the only one there when someone knocked on the door. I was going to ignore it but I thought it might be an emergency so I went to the door and saw Allison standing there crying. Apparently she had hit a dog when driving and was freaking out about what to do, so she bought it to the vet. I checked him out trying to seem like I knew what I was doing. It had a broken leg so I put a splint and bandages on before moving the dog into a cage for the night.” Scott was still talking too loud and Stiles decided, against his better judgement, to interrupt him. 

“Scott, is there a point to this story? Or is the point that you played vet and saved a dogs leg?” Stiles laughed at that and heard Scott chuckle as well before he continued on with his story.

”Just listen Stiles. So after I fixed the dog I walked her out to her car and she seemed like she was trying to stay longer, so I asked her if she would like to go out Friday night and she yes. SHE SAID YES STILES!!” Scott screamed the last part down the phone so loud that Stiles dropped his phone to the floor and could still hear his friend at that distance. His stomach dropped at the same time as his phone. Scott was going out with Allison, they were going on a date Friday night. Stiles could feel his throat closing up and the tears starting to appear in his eyes. 

“That’s great Scotty, congratulations.” He tried to sound as happy as he could, after all it would be selfish to deny Scott happiness based on his own desires. 

“Yeah it is, thanks Stiles.” The happiness is Scott’s voice was so obvious, and Stiles couldn’t stand to talk to him anymore about the present subject. 

“I’m sorry Scott but I have to go, I’ll talk to you tomorrow yeah?” 

“Ohh okay, night Stiles.” 

“Night Scott.” 

Stiles hang up the call and the tears started to fall instantly. He crawled into bed and cried himself to sleep, all the while dreading seeing Scott the next day, seeing his happy face and listening to him talk about what he should take Allison to do on Friday night. He didn’t dream of Scott that night, instead dreaming of his mother. He always dreamt of his mother when he was sad, remembering happy times with her. 

 

The rest of the week was torture for Stiles. Every conversation he had with Scott revolved around Allison. 

By Friday Stiles couldn’t stand it anymore. However Scott was so nervous about the date that he was mostly silent all day, only asking questions about school work and not speaking at all through all of gym class. At the end of the day Scott looked positively sick he was so nervous, and Stiles was starting to feel bad for internally being so horrible to him all week. Or at least he had been, until Scott smiled at him and started to walk away, calling back over his shoulder, “I’ve got to go get ready. See you later Stiles,” before taking off at a run to get to his bike and get home as quick as possible.  
Stiles walked over to his jeep a lot slower than normal, no longer wanting to go home where he would be all alone without any one to see or talk to. Instead of going straight home, Stiles drove to the station to see his father. As he walked inside he smiled and waved to everyone on shift, he knew them all after having spent so many years hanging around the place.

“Hi dad,” he said as cheerfully as he could manage as he walked into his father’s office.  
The Sheriff looked up from some paperwork with a worried expression marking his face, “Stiles, is everything okay?” Obviously the Sheriff thought that Stiles was in some sort of trouble as he never visited on a Friday night, usually having a sleepover with Scott.

“Nothing is wrong dad. I just wanted to come by and see how you were. I haven’t seen you all week.” Stiles was attempting to turn the conversation away from himself, not sure he was ready to tell his father about his newly found sexuality. He would prefer to have that conversation at home anyway, that way it would be more private. 

“I’m good Stiles, just tired. I’ll be glad when this week of double shifts is over.” The Sheriff said, exhaustion was evident in the way he was sagged in his chair and his eyes were slightly unfocused.  
“When do you finish the double shifts.” Stiles asked, truly wanting to know so that he could talk to his dad properly. 

“Sunday morning. Then I have a few days off until Thursday to get some rest. Is there a particular reason you wanted to know?” Stiles wasn’t surprised to hear this question, he knew that he was a little hard to handle sometimes and therefore his father was possibly thinking that he was u to something that he needed his dad away from the house for. 

As Stiles had nothing like that to hide he didn’t have to lie to put his father’s mind at ease, he simply spoke the truth. “I’ve just missed you dad, I don’t see you very often and we don’t get to talk much anymore.” 

The Sheriff studied his son for a minute, looking to see if there was a lie in what he had said, but realizing that Stiles was telling the truth he smiled instead. “Maybe we could have dinner together Monday night and then we can talk about whatever it is that is bothering you. Don’t try to deny it.” He said as he saw Stiles open his mouth to argue the last point. “I can tell when you want to talk about something Stiles an di know you do. So how about Monday night? Just you and me for dinner?”  
Stiles smiled, slightly glad that his father could tell when he had something he wanted to talk about, it made bringing things up a lot easier, but also slightly more worried, scared about how his father may react. “That sounds great dad. Well I better let you get back to work, I’ll see you later.”  
He was about to leave when his father asked, “Aren’t you hanging out with Scott tonight?” 

Stiles cringed and was glad he was facing away from his father at that moment. Turning back around he said as casually as he could, “No, he has a date tonight.” 

The Sheriff looked very shocked to hear that, “Really? With who?” He had always treated Scott like a second son, the same way Melissa did with Stiles, so he was just as curious as he would be if Stiles was on a date. 

“The new girl in school, Allison Argent.” Stiles said. He didn’t really feel like talking about Scott’s date tonight. 

“That’s great, good for Scott. Well you go get home then, make sure you get your homework done over the weekend. Okay?” 

Stiles smiled at the end part, for some reason he always found it funny when his father added things like that onto his sentences. “Of course I will dad. Have a good night.” 

“Bye Stiles.” 

Stiles walked out of the Sheriff’s department feeling worse than he had when he walked in. It wasn’t seeing his father that made him feel that way, just the thought that he was now on his way home to an empty house and a long and lonely night. Once he was in his jeep he decided to stop at the local supermarket on his way home, where he brought a few different flavored pints of ice-cream. It was an ice-cream and sad movies in bed sort of night. Walking into his house, Stiles went straight to the kitchen and placed the ice-cream in the freezer, he then went upstairs to have a shower and change into some more comfortable clothes. Stiles then set up his computer and picked a movie to watch, letting it load while he went back downstairs. 

Unable to make a decision on which flavor ice cream he wanted to eat (Strawberry, chocolate, cookies and cream or salted caramel), he decided to put a scoop of each flavor into the bowl and went back to his room with it to start the movie. 6 hours, 3 movies and 2 large bowls of ice-cream later, Stiles had tear tracks running down his face from where he had been crying, a pile of used tissues next to him from constantly blowing his nose and wiping his face, and a headache as a result from all the tears. He was about to choose one more movie for the night when his phone started ringing. Checking the caller ID he saw that it was Scott and checking the time he knew that Scott was home and wanted to tell him how the date went. Taking a while to decide whether he wanted to answer or not his call went to message bank. Stiles knew that there was 2 possible options for how tonight had gone, either it had been horrible and they had decided not to see each other again (Stiles secretly hoped that was the case) or the date had gone extremely well and therefore they would be seeing each other again. Scott called again and once again Stiles let it go to message bank. He had decided that he didn’t want to talk to Scott tonight, so turned his phone to silent and instead of watching the next movie, curled up in bed where he cried himself to sleep. 

Saturday morning dawned and Stiles felt just as bad as he had the night before. Rolling over he grabbed his phone to check the time and saw that it 9:00, he also saw that he had about 5 missed calls from Scott as well as about a dozen text messages. He didn’t bother opening them, not wanting to see what they said. Instead he went down to the kitchen to get some breakfast and decide what he was going to do for the day. 

When he had finished eating Stiles went up to the bathroom for a shower, got dressed for the day and sat as his desk to start his homework. He was half way through his Chemistry homework when he heard a knock on the door. Not in the mood to deal with people selling stuff he didn’t want, he opened the door ready to tell them to get lost when he came face to face with Scott instead. He looked a little upset, and Stiles felt the need to comfort him the way he had done for years. Opening the door wider he let Scott in, walking into the kitchen instead of up to his bedroom. It was still covered in tissues and empty ice cream cartons and he didn’t really want Scott to know how he had spent the previous night. Stiles was unsure what to say and was about to say something stupid to break the ice when Scott spoke first. 

“You didn’t answer any of my calls last night.” He said it so bluntly that Stiles knew that was what he was upset about. 

“I’m sorry, I was asleep.” That was all he could think of to say, and unfortunately he knew that Scott would never believe it. 

“No you weren’t. You are never asleep at that time on a Friday night. You are always up playing video games or watching movies.” Damn. Why did Scott have to know him so well? 

“Not last night I wasn’t. I was really tired and before I managed to hit play on a movie I had fallen asleep. I’m sorry I didn’t answer your calls.” Stiles was trying his hardest to sound as honest and sincere as he possibly could, despite feeling miserable. He was desperately hoping that Scott would believe him. 

Scott looked at him sadly for a moment before he responded. “I’m sorry, I should have believed you. I mean you’ve never lied to me before.”

Stiles tried to smile, he hoped it looked real. “Did you want to hang out for a bit? We could watch a movie or something,” he suggested. 

Scott immediately looked guilty, his hand reaching to scratch the back of his neck. ”I uhh actually can’t today. I’m hanging out with Allison again. The date went great last night so we are going bowling and then to a movie. I’m sorry man.” 

Stiles hadn’t been prepared for that answer. “Ohh okay, well have fun then.” He was still trying to keep the fake smile on his face, but it was starting to slip. His day just seemed to be getting worse and worse. 

Scott did look like he regretted ditching him, but Stiles knew that he would rather spend the day with Allison. She was his first crush. “What about tomorrow though? I’ll call you in the morning.” 

“Yeah sure. Guess I’ll see you later then.” 

Stiles walked Scott to the front door and waved as he left before closing the door and going up to his room to finish his homework. He sat in silence the rest of the day, even when he had finished his homework, then going to bed early. 

Sunday came and went. Scott never called. Stiles was miserable. 

 

On Monday morning Stiles walked into school to find not only Scott waiting for him at his locker but Allison as well. Apparently they had already decided to make their relationship official. Stiles tried to talk to Scott in-between classes, but he kept talking to Allison and pretty much ignoring Stiles. At lunch Stiles decided to walk outside and eat his lunch alone. There was no point sitting with 2 people who were just ignoring him anyway. 

In his current mood Stiles had practically forgotten that he had promised his father they would have dinner together that night, until he got a text from his as he was leaving school, checking that they did still have plans. Stiles quickly replied that yes they did, before getting into his jeep and driving home. 

The Sheriff was watching a baseball game on the TV when he arrived home, and said that he would get them Chinese for dinner before Stiles went to do his homework for the day. He didn’t come downstairs until he heard the sound of a car door closing and knew his father was back with dinner. Stiles went back down into the kitchen to set the table as the Sheriff walked through the door and placed the food down. Sitting down they ate in silence for a while until the Sheriff, who had been watching his son closely and could tell that something was wrong, asked him if he wanted to talk about anything. 

Stiles was still scared about telling his father the truth. Logically he knew that he would still love him, but that didn’t stop him from thinking that he would be rejected. So taking a few calming breathes, he decided to tell him. However, he was stuck at how. He just couldn’t get the words out.  
“Stiles?” His father was sounding quite concerned now, usually Stiles never shut up. Silence always meant something was wrong. Stiles opened his mouth to speak, but once again no words came out, it was like he had lost control of his throat muscles. “Stiles you can tell me anything.” 

Stiles was still unable to start, he felt like his chest was constricting on him, the same way it did when he had a panic attack. His father noticed the change and decided on a different tactic. “Do you want me to suggest some topics and you can just nod or shake your head? Would that be easier for you?”  
Stiles nodded, so the Sheriff started to think of a few topics, stating them and waiting for Stile’s response. 

You’re in trouble at school – Shake 

You’ve committed a crime – Shake 

Have you lied to me about anything recently – Shake. The Sheriff was pleased to find that out. 

Is it a girl problem, a crush or something – Stiles paused before shaking his head again. The pause meant more to him than it might to anyone else, he was pretty sure his next guess was going to be right.

Is it a crush on a boy? 

Stiles paused for longer than the last time and nodded as tears started to well in his eyes and fall down his cheeks. That was when the wall broke and his words started to come flying out. “I’m so sorry dad. I know you already had a life planned for me, things you wanted and I know that included getting married and having kids but I don’t think I can give you that. I think I’m gay. Please don’t hate me dad, please.” 

By the time he had finished Stiles was sobbing he was crying so hard. Before the Sheriff could respond he had left the table and ran upstairs, slamming his bedroom door behind him. The Sheriff sighed and got up to follow his son. He had been starting to suspect as much for roughly a year now, but he wasn’t entirely sure. Now he just had to convince his son that he still loved him. He lightly knocked on Stiles’ door before pushing it open. 

“Stiles?” He asked, peering around the door to find his son in a ball on his bed almost howling into his pillow. “Stiles, please look at me.” He hated to see him this upset, but he knew that the only way Stiles would believe him was to have him looking him the eyes. Stiles had also been able to see the truths in his eyes. 

Stiles just continued to cry as though his father hadn’t spoken, so he walked over to his son’s bed and sat down next to him, placing his hand on Stiles back. “Stiles please look at me. I need to tell you a few things.” 

Stiles slowly moved to a sitting position, his back against the wall but his eyes facing towards his window, he was clearly terrified that the next words he would hear were going to be rejection. 

“Stiles, I have suspected that you might be at least bi-sexual for almost a year now.” At that Stiles turned to look at his father. “I just wasn’t completely sure and didn’t want to say anything in case you hadn’t figured it out yet. I wanted to wait until you were ready to deal with it to talk about it. I don’t hate you, okay? I love you Stiles, nothing could ever change that. I don’t care if you don’t want to be with a women, I just want you to be happy and if being with a guy makes you happy then that’s fine with me.” 

Stiles continued to cry the whole time the Sheriff spoke, it was clear on his face that he had never even considered his father saying these things. 

The sheriff opened his arms and pulled Stiles into a hug, letting the boy cry while he hugged him tight and assured him everything was okay. Stiles fell asleep there that night, and like he had when Stiles was a boy, the Sheriff tucked him into bed and kissed him on the forehead before leaving the room and going to bed himself. 

The next morning Stiles felt better but also worse. Better because his father now knew that he was gay and he didn’t have to hide it from him anymore, worse because Scott was still too preoccupied with Allison to pay him any attention. They hadn’t said a single word to each other all day. This continued for a few weeks, occasionally Stiles would get a 5 minute conversation with his friend before he went back to Allison, and they hadn’t hung out in weeks. Stiles was trying to pretend that he was okay, and tried to ignore the constant miserable feeling inside him. He was all alone, no one to talk to or hang out with except for his dad. His only friend in the world no longer had time for him. He had never felt so alone. 

On random Thursday night his father noticed that once again something wasn’t right. Stiles was sitting in the lounge room watching a movie when the Sheriff got home from work around 5. He didn’t know what was bothering his son, but he had an idea. After all, Scott’s name had not been mentioned in weeks, and he knew the Scott had not been over for that long as well. He decided to try that line of conversation and see where it got him. 

“Hey Stiles, no Scott tonight?” 

Stiles didn’t turn away from the TV as he answered, “No, he had plans to hang out with Allison.”  
The Sheriff knew that Scott and Allison were together, he often bumped into Melissa at the supermarket or the hospital and they chatted a bit. He also knew that Stiles hadn’t been around at Scott’s in weeks either. 

“Oh, what are they doing tonight?” He was trying to get information in the most discreet way possible. He didn’t want Stiles to just close up and say nothing more. 

“I don’t know.” Was the short reply he got. Stiles still hadn’t turned away from the TV. 

“He didn’t tell you? I thought you 2 talked about everything.” That was the sentence that got a reaction. Stiles head snapped towards his father and he sounded very angry as he responded. 

“Yeah well Scott doesn’t tell me anything these days.” 

That was a surprising thing to hear. “What do you mean?” 

Stiles scoffed before he answered, “I mean that he is too busy with Allison to care about me anymore. He hasn’t spoken to me in weeks and we don’t hang out anymore. Allison is the only person he cares about, he never leaves her side.” 

There was no longer just anger in Stiles voice but also pure hurt in his eyes. This reaction was more than just the feeling shown when a friend, even a best friend, has less time for you. It was the reaction of someone who felt like they were being forgotten by a particularly special person, someone that they wanted to notice them, someone that they loved. Trying to be cautious, the Sheriff asked a question that he hoped would clear up the reason that Stiles was so hurt and angry. 

“Stiles.” He waited until Stiles was looking at him again. “Is the reason you are so angry just because Scott is spending time with his girlfriend?” 

He was not prepared for Stiles to stand up and almost scream his response. 

“NO. I’m angry because I am in love with him, and all he can see is her. I just want him to see me.” Then in a much quitter voice, almost a whisper he added, “Why can’t he look at me the way he looks at her.”  
Stiles sat back down again the way a defeated man does, slumped on the couch, tears once again threatening, and a lump in his throat. 

“Stiles, have you told Scott how you feel about him?” 

“Of course not. He’s straight and in love with Allison, he has no idea I’ve wanted him for months.”  
“Months?” That didn’t sound right, Stiles’ different behavior had only started about 6 weeks ago “When did your feeling towards Scott change?” 

“The day before school started. I heard the call you got about the body in the woods and got excited about trying to find the other half. So I went round to Scott’s …….” Stiles told his father the whole story of everything that had happened that night in the preserve and back in Scott’s room. The Sheriff thought it would be best not to mention the listening in on Police calls and roaming around the preserve late at night, instead choosing to stick to the Scott part instead. 

“So, it’s been roughly 4 months?” He asked, just wanting to make sure he was getting the facts correct. 

“Yes dad. But he loves Allison, so nothing is ever going to happen.” Getting up Stiles went to his room and just lay on his bed staring at the ceiling for a few hours before finally falling asleep. 

 

 

Stiles continued in his new routine, going to school, sitting through class, eating lunch alone and going straight home. He didn’t bother trying to talk to Scott anymore. Whenever he saw him he was always attached to Allison, and every call or text went un-answered. After a while he just gave up. It was clear that Scott was too busy for him now. Unfortunately that meant that Stiles had started to stay in solitude, barely leaving his room at home and only leaving the house to go to school or the supermarket when his father needed him to go shopping for them. Stiles was also noticing the way his father would watch him when they spent time together, it was clear that he was concerned about his son and Stiles didn’t like being the one to make his father look so worried. In order to try and make his father less concerned about him Stiles decided to pretend to make new friends at school and go out with them once or twice a week. As he hadn’t really made any new friends, this left Stiles driving around town to an area where no one would ever see him and watching a movie on his laptop in the jeep for a while, or driving a town over where no one knew him and just walking around the shops or going to a movie for a few hours. It may have been just as lonely as ever for Stiles, but at least his father looked a lot less concerned about him now, and his father was the most important person in his life. 

Everything changed once again one Friday afternoon. Stiles had gym class again, this was the only class that he didn’t share with Scott, he did however share it with Allison. Friday’s were particularly miserable for Stiles as he spent the day contemplating the weekend ahead, where he would spend 2 days straight at home with no one else around. They were playing basketball in gym, and as Stiles was very distracted he wasn’t paying attention to the game. That was a big mistake. He didn’t notice the ball being thrown towards him until it was too late, and the ball made impact with the side of his head very hard. Stiles crumpled to the ground, momentarily unconscious. When he came back around he was lying on his back on the ground and Allison’s face was the only thing he could see. She was crouched next to him, looking at him with concern on her face. Finstock had left the room to start putting the spare equipment away before class finished, everyone knew he liked to leave as quickly as possible on a Friday afternoon. As there wasn’t I the room, someone run out to tell him what had happened. 

“Stiles? Can you hear me?” Allison asked him, he knew that Allison had a first aid qualification but he couldn’t quite remember that fact while lying on the ground with a very sore head. “Stiles?” She sounded more alarmed now as he wasn’t responding. 

“Yeah” he managed to choke out. 

“Okay, how many fingers am I holding up?” It was basic first aid, but Stiles was very confused by what he saw. Surely she didn’t have 8 fingers on one hand, that wasn’t possible was it? 

“Ummm 8” Stiles said.

Now Allison was looking extremely concerned, “Stiles we need to get you to the hospital.” 

Stiles was very confused about that. “What, why? I don’t need a hospital, I’m fine.” 

“No you’re not Stiles, I only had 2 fingers up, and you saw 8. That is not good.” 

It was at that moment the Finstock returned. “What has happened? What’s wrong with Stilinski?” He turned towards Allison to get an answer, she was one of his favorites as she was very good at sport.  
“He has a concussion Coach, I am sure of it.” She explained. 

“How can you be so sure? It could only have been a small hit to the head at most.” Finstock stated disbelievingly, clearly not trusting Allison’s judgement. 

“I held up 2 fingers sir and asked him how many he saw. He responded that he saw 8. I may not be a doctor coach, but I have a high enough first aid qualification to know that he should only be seeing 2 or 3 if it was a minor hit. He needs to go to a hospital.” Allison was getting slightly angry at having to explain herself. She knew he needed a hospital, and the longer they stayed in the gym the worse Stiles could get. 

“Alright fine, I’ll call an ambulance and get him to hospital.” Finstock said rather begrudgingly, everyone knew he hated Stiles. 

“No coach, I’ll drive him myself. Can I possibly get help getting him to my car though. He won’t be able to walk himself.” As though to prove this point, Allison pulled Stiles to his feet and he lost balance and nearly fell over again almost immediately. The ground appeared to be moving under him and he couldn’t figure out how to walk straight. Luckily Allison caught him and held him up, pulling one arm over her shoulders and placing a hand around his waist, Finstock dismissed the rest of the class early and pulled Stiles over arm around his shoulders to help him to Allison’s car. Once he was in the car Finstock ran back into the building without looking back, and Allison jumped in the front seat, speeding slightly on her way to the hospital. She was very concerned with Stiles’ current state.  
Once she reached the hospital, Allison barley made it through the front doors trying to carry Stiles by herself, before Melissa McCall spotted them from the nurses desk. 

“Allison, Stiles! Is he okay, what happened?” Melissa had morphed from nurse mode to mother mode when she saw the boy that had always been like a second son to her limply being dragged along by Allison. 

“Hi Ms. McCall. Stiles was hit in the head rather hard with a basketball during gym today. I did the vision test on him and he saw 8 fingers when I held up to. I’m very worried about him.” Allison quickly explained. Melissa grabbed Stiles’ other arm and helped Allison carry him to a bed in the emergency ward, going to get a doctor once he was seated on the bed. 

Stiles was very sleepy suddenly and he told Allison that, “Allison, I’m very tired. Can I go to sleep now?” 

“No Stiles, you can’t. You must stay awake.” 

“But I’m tired” Stiles whined. 

At that moment a doctor came in and started to examine Stiles, so Allison slipped out into the hall and waited with Melissa until there was a result. Before the doctor had left the room the Sheriff had arrived, he was clearly extremely worried about how his son was and Melissa had to take a few minutes trying to calm him down before letting him enter the room and stay with his son. Half an hour later the doctor had given a verdict. 

“He is definitely concussed. I would like to keep him here for the next hour to monitor him and make sure that his symptoms don’t get any worse. Once he goes home though he will not be allowed to sleep for at least 8 hours, and he must not be left alone either. I will be back in 15 minutes to check on him again.” 

“Thank you doctor.” 

“You’re welcome Sheriff.” The doctor smiled at him as he left the room. The Sheriff went and sat down in the chair next to Stiles again, looking at his son and wondering how this had even happened.  
“Stiles?” He asked softly, understanding from experience exactly how much a concussion hurt, “How did this happen.” 

“Umm I uhh, I’m not really sure. I don’t remember. Maybe Allison knows.” 

It was ta that moment that Melissa and Allison walked into the room. “Is he okay” Melissa asked, she was just as concerned for Stiles’ well being as she is for Scott’s. 

“He has a concussion, they are keeping him here for another hour and then he should be allowed to go home. Allison, how did this happen? He doesn’t remember.” The Sheriff asked. 

“We were playing basketball in gym and Stiles did look distracted. Someone passed the ball to him with quite a bit of force and it hit him in the head. He must have hit his head fairly hard against the gym floor as well when he fell. He blacked out for about a minute as well, that will be why he doesn’t remember.” 

“Thank you Allison, I also believe I have to thank you for being the one to notice the signs.” 

“It was nothing sir” She was blushing now at the compliment from the Sheriff, “I have a qualification in first aid, all I did was a basic vision test and when he saw 8 fingers instead of 2 I just knew he needed a doctor.” She said. 

“Thank you. Do you mind just sitting with him for a minute?” The Sheriff asked, he had a favour he needed to ask Melissa. 

“Of course sir” Allison said brightly. The Sheriff liked her, she could be a good friend for Stiles, if not for the current circumstances. 

“Melissa, could I talk with you for a moment?” He asked the nurse. 

“Certainly Noah.” She replied.

The Sheriff turned back to look at Stiles and Allison, who were quietly talking about school, before talking. “We will be back in a few minutes.” He stated, Stiles and Allison just nodded before continuing their conversation. 

The Sheriff and the Nurse both stepped out into the corridor and walked a little ways along before coming to a stop about 20 meters away from the room, the Sheriff wanted to make sure that Stiles did not hear their conversation. He turned towards Melissa, slightly nervous about where to begin. He wasn’t sure how much she knew. 

“I’m not sure if Scott has said anything about the last couple of months to you. But I know from Stiles that they haven’t spoken to each in about 2-3 months now.” The Sheriff started to explain. Before he could finish though Melissa interrupted him, shocked to hear what he had said.

“They haven’t spoken to each other months? Are you sure?” She questioned. 

“Yes I’m sure, Stiles has barely left the house apart from school in months and his phone bill only has my number on it. Stiles also told me, apparently since Scott started dating Allison he stopped having time for Stiles and after a while he gave up trying. I am not saying anything bad about Scott, I only know Stiles’ side obviously, but I don’t know how to tell when something is wrong.” The sheriff finished his explanation and waited for Melissa to reply. She certainly looked very shocked to hear this. 

“I had no idea. I know Scott has been hanging out with Allison a lot lately, but even when he isn’t around her he is still out a lot. I just assumed that he was out with Stiles. I’m so sorry Noah.” Melissa looked genuinely apologetic, as though she thought it was her fault. 

“It’s not your fault Melissa, but I was wondering if Scott is home tonight? I might have a way to get them to talk and maybe work things out.” 

“Well as far as I know he isn’t hanging out with Allison tonight, but I don’t know about any other plans he might have. What did you have in mind?”

“I will need someone to watch Stiles tonight, keep him awake until the 8 hours are up and just watch him to make sure his symptoms don’t get any worse. I have to work tonight as half the department is out sick, my shift starts in 2 hours. Do you think you could talk to Scott?” The sheriff was really hoping that Scott would agree. He hated seeing his son as miserable as he has been lately. 

An hour later Stiles had been cleared to go home, but with strict orders to stay awake for the next 8 hours, no playing games on his phone or video games, and to come back to the hospital if he started getting nauseous, his vision became blurry or his headache got any worse. He was not happy about the no playing video games, what was he supposed to do for the rest of the night before he could go to sleep. 

“What can I do for the next 8 hours then?” He asked the doctor annoyed. In his peripheral vision, Stiles could see his father roll his eyes at the question. Obviously the man had been expecting it.  
“Well, I guess you could watch some movies however, you need to stay a decent distance away from the screen, use a TV screen as a laptop is too small and don’t watch anything that has a lot of flashing lights or anything like that in it. Okay?” 

“Yes. Thank you doctor.” 

With that Stiles and the Sheriff left to go home. Stiles was embarrassed about what had happened, and upset that he had obviously worried his father. Now he just hoped that he wouldn’t have to go back to the hospital and make his father worry about him even more. 

“How are you feeling?” His father asked him as they walked from the car into the house. 

“I have a headache and I’m very embarrassed about this happening in the first place. But apart from that I am fine.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes dad.” He tried not to sound exasperated, he knew his father was just concerned about his health.  
“Well I have to go get ready for work, I’m afraid I can’t change my shift tonight. Will you be alright on your own?” The Sheriff had received a text from Melissa as he walked through the door saying that Scott had agreed to come round and look after Stiles. 

“I’ll be fine dad. I’m just going to watch a few movies until I am allowed to go to sleep.” Stiles said. He knew that his father had to work, half the department had been out sick all week. 

“Alright. Well I’ll call you every hour to make sure you are still awake. I’ll leave you some money to order some food for dinner as well. I don’t want you cooking right now.” 

“Thanks dad. Go get ready for work, I’ll be fine on my own.” 

Stiles watched his father go upstairs to change before sitting down on the couch and turning the TV on. He flicked through the channels for a bit, trying to find something to entertain him, stopping when he found Batman. It was already half way through but he decided to watch it anyway. 15 minutes later his father came back down stairs, all dressed and ready to go. 

“I’ll be back in the morning Stiles, make sure you call me if you need anything or if you get any worse and I’ll take you back to the hospital.” 

“Thanks dad. Have a good night and be careful.” Stiles said.

“I always am. Bye.”

“Bye dad.” 

With that the Sheriff left and Stiles turned back to the TV to watch Batman. Roughly 20 minute later there was a knock on the door. Stiles was confused as his father wouldn’t knock, and he hadn’t ordered any food. As he didn’t know who it was he thought he would just ignore it. Unfortunately whoever it was kept knocking, maybe it was a wrong address. That happened sometimes. Getting up Stiles walked to the door and opened it. Standing on the other side was the last person he had expected to see. 

Scott. 

Scott looked awkward and like he wanted to be somewhere else. For a moment they just stared at each other, until Stiles went to walk back into the house and close the door. 

“Stiles wait!” Scott finally spoke. 

“What do you want Scott?” Stiles already felt bad enough at the moment, and he didn’t particularly feel like talking to Scott as well. 

“Allison told me about your concussion and I wanted to make sure that you were okay.” Scott spoke quietly, almost as though he expected Stiles to shut the door in his face. 

“Why do you even care? You haven’t cared about me for the past few months. Why now?” Stiles was getting really angry now, all his miserableness turning into anger and the sight of the man that had caused him so much pain. 

“Actually your dad asked me to come round and stay with you because he couldn’t.” Stiles was going to kill his father. He was also slamming the door in Scott’s face. He didn’t need a pity act of charity from the man. He would look after himself. Stepping back he tried to shut the door again, but this time Scott grabbed it and pushed through instead of staying outside. Stiles was shocked, he had no idea that Scott was strong enough to do that. At least Scott hadn’t been the last time Stiles had spoken to him. 

At the sudden look of confusion on Stiles’ face Scott just shrugged and said, “I’ve been going to the gym a lot.” 

Stiles wasn’t saying anything and he was refusing to look at Scott, turning to walk away from him towards the kitchen instead. He made a quick search of the cupboards, ignoring Scott, and upon realizing they had nothing he could eat without having to cook it, picked up his phone to order some Chinese food. At least it was healthier than pizza, and he could get a little extra so there would be some for his father to eat for lunch the next day. Once he had finished placing his order he walked back into the lounge room and sat back on the couch, watching the TV. He still pretended like Scott wasn’t in the room with him. 

“Come on Stiles. Are you just going to pretend I don’t exist all night?” Scott asked, he was definitely feeling hurt that Stiles was acting this way towards him. Stiles thought that after Scott had done the same thing to him for months that he deserved at least one night of payback. 

“Fine. If my dad wants you here to look after me then fine, you can stay. But don’t expect me to talk to you.” Stiles was furious. Furious with both his father and his best friend, well ex-best friend. He wasn’t sure what Scott was to him anymore. 

For the next few hours Stiles ate Chinese food and continued to watch movies. Scott sat in the chair next to the couch in silence, sometimes watching the movie, but mostly watching Stiles. When the 8 hours were up Stiles got a phone call from his father, saying that he could go to sleep now if he wanted to. As he was only half way through the movie that was playing, he decided to finish it first. Scott was already asleep in the chair when it finished, so Stiles went to his room to go to bed. He hoped that Scott would be gone when he woke up in the morning. He didn’t want to see him. He was too hurt for that. 

As Stiles walked down towards the kitchen to get some breakfast in the morning, he noticed that his headache had lessened. It was just a dull throb now. Walking past the couch e didn’t even look towards the chair and so was surprised to see Scott walk into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes awake, as he sat at the table eating breakfast. 

“What are you still doing here?” Stiles asked. 

“I fell asleep and when I woke up you were in bed. I wanted to stay so we could talk.” 

“Well I don’t want to talk. So please show yourself out and have a good day.” Stiles tone was full of sarcasm as he wished Scott a good day and he knew that the other boy could hear it. Unnoticed by either of the boys, the Sheriff had just walked in from the end of his shift and was half way up the stairs when he heard the talking. Deciding not to interrupt them he hid from view and listened, curious to see how this conversation was going to go. 

“Stiles please. We haven’t spoken in months.” Scott said, pleading his case now. It just made Stiles even angrier. 

“And exactly whose fault is that Scott? Because it is not mine. I’m not the one that got a girlfriend and decided that I didn’t need my best friend anymore. That was all you.” 

“What are you talking about? Of course I still need you, I’ll always need you Stiles.” 

“HA, that’s laughable. Once you started dating Allison who stopped caring. I tried talking to you at School but you just ignored me and answered everything Allison said instead. Then when I tried calling and texting you to talk and make plans to hang out you never answered me. Eventually I gave up, cause I was sick of being ignored. This is all on you Scott.” Stiles was almost panting now from anger and also the effort to get all those words out while barely taking a breath. Scott just looked back at him, partially shocked and partially sheepish, like he knew Stiles was right about something, but also like there was something in there that he didn’t understand. 

“So what you’re basically saying is you have a problem with Allison?” God Scott was so dumb sometimes. 

“NO.” Stiles screamed now, “I HAVE A PROBLEM WITH YOU. I don’t care that you have a girlfriend, fine go have one. Go have fun with her. But don’t just forget about your friend, your only friend. The one that defended you against bullies comforted you when your dad left and helped you through countless asthma attacks. You’re not supposed to just forget that I exist.” 

Scott thought for a moment before he answered. Tears were actually starting to gather in the corners of his eyes before he said anything. “I’m so sorry Stiles. I didn’t mean to do all this. Allison is just the first person to ever notice me and I didn’t want to risk losing her. I didn’t realize that in doing that I was losing you instead.” Scott was crying now, and Stiles was on the verge of starting. Though not because Scott was apologizing, but because a certain sentence in his apology hurt Stiles more than anything else. 

“She was the first person to notice you?” Stiles asked, the tears threatening to fall down his cheeks now. The kitchen went silent as Scott tried to grasp the meaning of the question, he looked at Stiles as though the answer to that question was obvious. The sheriff was still listening, and although he couldn’t see the 2 boys he knew that Stiles was about to start really crying, could feel his son’s heart breaking at those words. 

“Yes. You know that. No one else has ever paid any attention to me.” Scott said, he clearly didn’t understand where Stiles was going with this. 

“So I’m just no one to you then?” He asked, the tears flowing freely down his face now.

“Of course not Stiles. But you know what I mean don’t you? You noticed me yes, but as a friend. Allison was the first person to notice me as anything more than just a friend.” 

That was when Stiles completely broke. He couldn’t continue this conversation. It hurt to much, instead he just looked at Scott and snarled at him instead. “Get out!” 

“What?” Scott was truly confused now. He had no idea where things had gone wrong. Why was Stiles suddenly looking at him with pure hate? 

“I said get out Scott. If you truly think that she was the first person to notice you then I don’t want to be around you anymore.” 

“Stiles what the hell are you talking about?” Scott was almost yelling now, and so Stiles, without even thinking about what he was saying, yelled back.

“BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!” 

“I love you too Stiles, you’re my best friend. But what does that hate to do with Allison?” 

“I DON’T LOVE YOU AS A FRIEND YOU IDIOT. I’M IN LOVE WITH YOU!” 

Scott went silent and just stared, Stiles also went quite but started to freak out instead, whilst the Sheriff held his breath, still hidden from the 2. He hadn’t thought that Stiles would tell Scott that and now he was even more worried about how this was going to end. 

“What do you mean Stiles?” Scott wanted his to state it again, to make sure he had heard the words right. Stiles realized that he may as well make it clear, he had already said it after all an it would be a lot easier than trying to push it aside and pretend he didn’t mean it. 

“I’m in love with you Scott. I noticed you before Allison did, but you only had eye’s for her and didn’t even look at me. Instead you pushed me into solitude where I would cry myself to sleep wishing you were next to me instead of being next to her.” Stiles continued to cry through all of this and held his breath now waiting for Scott’s response. However instead of reacting with words, he reacted with actions. Before Stiles could blink Scott had run out the door and Stiles was left standing alone in the room. 

As the Sheriff walked around the corner to see if his son was alright Stiles crumpled, falling into a ball on the floor and crying harder than the Sheriff had seen him do since he lost his mother. Walking up to him the Sheriff sat on the floor next to his son and brought him into his arms, letting him clutch at his father’s clothes and cry until he had no tears left. Several times he tried to talk, to say something comforting to the heart broken boy he was holding, but he had no words, no clue what to say, so instead he just held his son tighter and let him cry himself out. An hour later Stiles had stopped crying and they both got up from the floor, Stiles walking upstairs and sitting on is bed, staring out the window. He stayed like that for the rest of the day. Every time the Sheriff checked on him he was in the exact same position, unmoving for hours until around 10:00 when the Sheriff checked and Stiles had fallen asleep, his pillow wet from where he had cried until he fell asleep. He felt helpless, a father that was unable to help and make the pain go away. What was he supposed to do? 

 

Stiles didn’t move all day Sunday, just laid in bed staring at the wall. When his father asked him if he wanted anything to eat he just continued to stare at the wall, not responding as though he didn’t hear a word that was said, so the Sheriff just left him alone. He was in the same state he had been when his mother had died when he was 8. He was not going to respond to anything for a while, so the Sheriff left him there, checking on him often just to make sure he was still breathing. 

Stiles stayed that way for nearly a week. By Thursday he had multiple texts and missed calls from Allison, she had put her number in his phone in the hospital the previous week telling him to call her if he needed anything. As Stiles hadn’t been in school all week she was worried, they weren’t really friends but he was her boyfriend’s best friend, therefore she wanted to make sure he was alright. Thursday afternoon Stiles heard someone at the door and his father talking to them for a bit before it went quite again. The sheriff then came up to his room to try and talk to him. 

“Allison just came by.” He said, hoping he would get a response but also not expecting one. “She was worried that your concussion had gotten worse as you haven’t been at school and haven’t been answering your phone.” Still no response though. Stiles wanted to thank her for her concern, wanted to let his father know that he would be okay but he couldn’t seem to make the muscles in his throat work to get the words out, so he left and Stiles just continued to stare at the wall. 

It was another few days before Stiles finally moved, sitting up in bed on Saturday afternoon. His father was at work and he was alone. Finally finding the way to make his muscles move again he slowly took a shower and went downstairs. Having not moved at all for nearly a week this short bit of movement left him tired, so he lay down on the couch and fell asleep. He was still there when the Sheriff returned home from work that day. He slowly woke up as he felt someone gently shaking his shoulder. Looking up he tried his best to smile when he saw who was there.

“Hi dad.”

“How are you feeling?” The Sheriff asked, real concern in his voice.

“Miserable, but able to move again. How was work?” He tried to flip the conversation so that they were not speaking about him anymore. 

“I didn’t get much done, I was too distracted. Are you hungry? You haven’t eaten in nearly a week.”

Stiles wasn’t by the pretended to be so his father wouldn’t be so worried about him. “Yeah I am a little.”  
The Sheriff stood up and walked to wards the kitchen, “Good. I’ll make something then.” 

They sat on the couch watching TV as they ate. Stiles tried to eat as much as he could but only made it about a quarter of the way through his meal before he couldn’t stomach anymore. That night he watched TV with his father before going to bed. The next day was spent trying to prepare himself for going back to school tomorrow, and seeing Scott for the first time since he had run out of the house after Stiles confession. 

Stiles saw his dad watching him out of the corner of his eye and was waiting for him to talk. He knew that he was trying to figure out what to say to Stiles, so he waited quietly watching the TV until is father finally spoke up. 

“Soo, what are you planning on doing tomorrow?” The Sheriff asked. It was clear what he wanted to know, but he obviously didn’t want to ask it straight out. 

“Yes dad, I am going to go back to school tomorrow.” Stiles answered. 

The Sheriff turned slightly red before speaking again. “That’s not what I asked Stiles.”

“I know it’s not. But I know what you really meant by it. So I am going to school.”

“Are you going to be okay seeing Scott?” The Sheriff was most concerned about how his son was going to handle that. 

“I don’t know. I think I will probably just avoid him. If the way he acted last week is any indication though I’m pretty sure he will be avoiding me anyway, so I might not have too much work to do in avoiding him.” Stiles was still quite upset but was trying not to look it. He knew it was time he went back to school, and if he was lucky he would be able to get through the day with no reminders, apart from seeing Scott. 

“If anything happens you can call me anytime okay? Even if you just want to talk, please call me Stiles. I will be in my office all day so I will have access to my phone all day.” The Sheriff stated. 

“I will dad, I promise. Anyway I’m going to go to bed, need to get some sleep. I’ll see you tomorrow night. Goodnight Dad.” 

“Goodnight Stiles.”

 

Stiles went up to his room, and after having had barely any sleep for a whole week he fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit his pillow. 

 

Stiles was nearly late for school. He had spent the morning freaking out about going back to school and had had to call his father before he even left the house, almost in a state of panic, so that he could help bring Stiles down from it before it turned into a full panic attack. By the time he got to school he only had a few minutes before class started. He ran through the halls to his locker and then to class, but unfortunately he was a little too late and therefore was given detention by his English teacher. In a way he was relieved, he would not have to worry about what to do at lunch time now, he would simply sit in his English classroom and do some studying. 

Stiles kept his eyes trained to the front of the classroom all lesson, not daring to even glance anywhere near the direction that Scott was sitting. He was too afraid of the response he might get back from him. He did the same thing all through Math and then Economics. After Economics he walked back to his English classroom to spend his lunch period in detention. Half way through lunch his teacher decided that Stiles could leave, so Stiles walked out to the carpark, as quick as possible, and sat in his car to call his father. He just wanted to talk to him. 

“Stiles? Are you okay? Is something wrong?” His father asked, the words spilling out in a rush. He was definitely worried that something had happened for Stiles to be calling him during the day. 

“Nothing is wrong dad, I just wanted to talk that’s all. Is that okay? Do you have time to talk?” Stiles asked, concerned that his father might have been busy when he had called. 

“Of course I have time to talk Stiles. What did you want to talk about?” 

Stiles sat in his car for 20 minutes talking to his father before he had to go back into school for his next class. He couldn’t be late for Harris, if he as it was guaranteed that he would have to stay back late after school for a detention. Unfortunately he arrived to class 5 minutes early instead, and was trying to avoid looking towards the door when someone stopped in front of his desk. Looking up he saw it was Allison, and she did not look happy. Stiles wasn’t sure what to say to her so he decided to wait for her to speak first instead. 

“You didn’t answer any of my calls.” She stated bluntly. This was clearly a girl who didn’t beat around the bush. 

“I know I didn’t. I’m sorry Allison.” 

“You should be a little more than just sorry, I was seriously worried. I thought your concussion had gotten worse and you were in hospital.” She now looked upset as well as angry. 

“It didn’t get worse. I am fine, there is nothing to worry about.” Stiles was hoping that that would calm her down, he was very wrong.

“Then why haven’t you been at school for a whole week? The last time I saw you, you were in hospital with a concussion and then you don’t show up at school for a whole week and suddenly you’re here, as though nothing ever happened in the first place.” 

“I’m really sorry if I made you worry, I actually didn’t know that you even cared what happens to me, but I just decided to take a week off as I still had a headache for a few days and wanted to rest before I came back to school.” It was lucky that Stiles’ mind never shut off and therefore he was a quick thinker otherwise he may not have come up with a good lie quick enough and he didn’t want to have to explain to her why he really had a week off. He didn’t even know Allison, for all he knows she would spread his secret around the entire school. 

“Of course I care Stiles, you are my boyfriend’s best friend. I’m not that much of a bitch you know. Well, my ex-boyfriend’s best friend, but I still care.” She actually looked hurt at the assumption that she didn’t care what happened to Stiles, however at the mention of her being Scott’s ex-girlfriend Stiles became extremely confused. 

“Wait a second, ex-girlfriend?” Stiles asked, needing to understand what the hell was suddenly happening. 

“Yeah, you didn’t know? I thought that you and Scott shared everything, that’s what he once told me anyway.” She looked just as confused now as Stiles did. 

“Scott and I haven’t really spoken in months, apart from when he stayed round last Friday night to make sure I was okay while my dad was at work. When did this happen?” That was the part that Stiles wanted the answer to the most. 

“Last Monday. He was acting really strange all day and then after school we talked and he broke up with me. I’m not entirely sure why, just that he said he couldn’t be with me anymore. I don’t know what that means. Do you know?”

“I’m so sorry Allison, I have no idea what that means. Are you okay though?” Stiles was starting to care about her as well, after all she had been the one to drive him to the hospital and had stayed with him until he was allowed to go home. 

“I’m okay, give me a few weeks to get used to it and I will be fine, back to my usual self again. Anyway class is about to start, I’ll talk to you later. Ohh and Stiles, next time I call. Pick up the phone. Or I will make you really sorry you didn’t.” She smiled through her threat but Stiles knew that this was not a girl to mess with, so he agreed.

“I promise I will. See you later Allison.” 

The rest of the day Stiles didn’t hear a thing his teachers said, he was too busy thinking about what Allison had said. Why had Scott dumped her? What did he mean when he said he couldn’t be with her? Why was he staring at me when I looked up from my book during gym? That was the most confusing part. He was not allowed to participate in gym this week under doctors’ orders, so he had been sitting on the bleachers studying during the class instead. When he looked up from a paragraph in his Chemistry book he saw that Scott was staring at him, quickly looking away when Stiles had looked back at him. What was going on with him? Why had he suddenly ended things with Allison? Instead of studying, Stiles spent the rest of gym watching Scott as the class played basketball. He wanted to talk to him, to find out and understand why, but he was sure that another Scott would just end in ore heartbreak for him. He was certain that Scott would run away as soon as he tried to get anywhere near him, so when school finished and the rest of the class went to the locker rooms to change out of their gym cloths, Stiles went straight out to his jeep and drove home. 

 

Although still heartbroken, Stiles felt the least alone that he had felt since Allison first arrived in Beacon Hills. Why did he suddenly feel less alone? Because he had another friend. Allison. She would text him after school and sometimes even call him and they would talk for about an hour about random things or school work. She would also hang out with him at lunch occasionally, when she wasn’t eating with Lydia and the other popular kids that she had become friends with. 

It was now 2 weeks since Stiles had returned to school, and he was once again spending a Friday night at home alone. His father had left for work an hour after he got home from school, and he had a double shift so he wouldn’t be home again until Sunday morning. Stiles had asked Allison if she had wanted to come round and study for a bit, mostly so he wouldn’t be alone not because he actually wanted to study, but her Aunt was arriving in town that day and they were having a family dinner to welcome her. Around 7:00 Stiles decided to give up on is studying and order a pizza for dinner. While he was waiting for it to arrive he went to play some COD, but before he could start the game there was knock on the door. Not thinking that it could be anyone other than the pizza guy, although it was too early for that delivery to arrive, Stiles ran down the stairs and opened the door to find Scott, not his pizza. 

Stiles was shocked to say the least, he hadn’t expected Scott to ever be standing at his door again after what had happened the last time that he was there. The boys both stared at each other for a moment, neither of them speaking before Stiles tried to be brave and stepped aside to gesture that Scott should come in. Scott understood the gesture and slowly walked inside, his hands shoved into his jacket pockets a sign that he was nervous. It was something that he had done ever since he was a kid, and it was a sign that Stiles recognized. They sat on the couch and stared at the floor, neither of them speaking for the next 10 minutes. Stiles had no idea why Scott was there but he obviously had something that he wanted to say or he wouldn’t be here, so he waited for Scott to speak first. Before he had spoken though the pizza arrived, and Stiles got up to pay for it before going into the kitchen, putting some on 2 plates and walking back into the lounge room, handing Scott one of the plates.  
Scott took it from hi with a tiny smile that was meant to say thank you, but instead of eating it he put it on the coffee table and returned to staring at the floor. Stiles ate a whole slice before Scott started to try and talk to him. 

“Stiles I …” He trailed off without finishing the sentence, he clearly had no idea how to say what he wanted to say, either that or he was just too scared to say it. 

Stiles decided to break his silence and ask the one question that he hadn’t been able to stop thinking about for the past 2 weeks. “Scott, why did you break up with Allison?” 

“Ohh, you heard about that?” He was stalling on answering and Stiles knew it, but he didn’t call him out on it. 

“Yeah, Allison told me.”

This confused Scott. “Since when are you 2 friends?” He asked. 

“Since she drove me to hospital when I was concussed and stayed there with me until I was allowed to go home. She’s nice, I like her. We have been hanging out a little bit at lunch.” Stiles explained. 

“Oh, I didn’t know about that.” Scott left it there, letting his sentence drop so Stiles decided to ask his question again. He wanted an answer. 

“Scott, why did you break up with Allison?”

“It’s complicated Stiles.” Was all he said.

“It can’t be that complicated. She said that all you told her was that you couldn’t be with her anymore. What does that even mean?” 

“It’s too complicated. I don’t want to talk about it Stiles.” Scott stated in a tone that would mean it was the end of the matter. But Stiles had never been one to give up just because someone didn’t want to answer his questions. So he kept prodding until Scott practically exploded. 

“FINE! You really want to know. My best friend told me was in love with me and apparently has been for a while and I freaked out and ran away. Then I couldn’t stop thinking about it and wondering what it would be like to be with him. So I dumped her because I couldn’t figure out what I really wanted, maybe I was gay maybe I wasn’t. I didn’t know. I thought it would be easier to figure things out if I wasn’t with her, but it hasn’t been and I still have no idea. All I know is that I can’t stop thinking about you and I think I might want you.” 

By this point Scott was standing across the room with his back to Stiles looking out the window, and Stiles was sitting on the couch with his eyes and mouth wide open in shock. Did Scott just say that he wanted me? Was all Stiles could suddenly think. Once he regained the ability to move he stood up from the couch, Scott was still looking out the window as Stiles moved slowly towards him. 

“Scott?” Stiles wanted Scott to look at him, so that he could tell some of what he was thinking. He had always been able to read some of Scott’s thoughts on his face, but he refused to turn around. Stiles tried again, still walking slowly towards him. “Scott?” 

Scott was still refusing to turn around, so when Stiles was standing right behind him he put his hand lightly on Scott’s shoulder. Before he could try and turn him around though Scott was turning, quite quickly actually. In an instant he had Stiles’ back pressed against the wall and he was standing very close to him. 

“Scott?” Stiles asked, he was hoping to get some words out of him at least, especially since he had no idea what was about to happen. Scott kind of looked like he was going to punch him. 

“Stiles.” He kind of purred, very quietly and very sweetly. “I want you.” He stated before pushing forward and placing his lips over Stiles’. 

Stiles couldn’t believe what was happening. Scott was kissing him, actually kissing him and he was pretty sure that he wasn’t dreaming it either. Stiles suddenly had a thought though, what if Scott suddenly realized what he was doing and pulled away? What if he ran away again? Stiles decided in that moment to kiss Scott back as hard as he could, licking his way into his mouth and claiming him, knowing that if Scott ran away now that at least he had kissed him the way has wanted to do for months before he did. But Scott didn’t run away, instead he just groaned and pushed his body closer to Stiles’, as though he was trying to mold him into the wall. Stiles loved it, loved the feeling of Scott pressing against him, the feeling of Scott’s tongue in his mouth and the feeling of his lips against his own. This moment was the happiest that Stiles had been in a long time now. But all too soon Scott pulled away, Stiles started to release him as well, thinking that he was about to run away. Scott didn’t run away though, instead he leaned back in to whisper into Stiles’ ear. 

“Fuck Stiles, I want you so much. Is your dad home?” 

Stiles was still breathless, so his voice was very quiet when he spoke, “No, he’s working a double shift. Won’t be home till Sunday morning.” 

Stiles could feel Scott’s lips against his ear, could feel when they pulled up into a smile. “Good.” Was the only thing that he said before he started to step away from Stiles, grabbed his hand and pulled him upstairs and into Stiles’ room. 

Before Stiles had time to understand what was happening, Scott had shut the door and pushed Stiles against it, covering his body with his own. Scott kissed him as though he was dying at Stiles was his life support and Stiles was helpless to do anything but kiss him back. He grabbed Scott around the hips and pulled him closer. They both groaned when they felt each other's hard lengths rub against each other at the movement. Scott’s hand dropped down to the hem of Stiles shirt and he started to tug it up his body, only stopping their kiss for long enough to pull the shirt over Stiles’ head before claiming his lips again and throwing the shirt into the room somewhere at random. Steeping backwards Scott pulled Stiles away from the door, not letting any space come between their bodies as he did, and turned them around walking Stiles towards the bed. When Stiles’ knees hit it he fell backwards and lay there looking up at Scott, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. Scott was looking down at Scott with a look of extreme hunger on his face before he pulled his own shirt off, and crawled on top of Stiles, once again flattening his body against his. 

Scott was pressing Stiles into the bed as he continued to kiss him, and Stiles loved it. He wanted Scott to push him down and cover him with his body. It helped him to believe that this was not a dream, that it was actually happening to him right now. Scott started to move his hand down towards Stiles’ pants, and when he reached the button on Stiles’ jeans and opened it Stiles shot a hand down to grab Scott’s moving his lips away from his as well to talk. 

“Scott stop.” He panted out, breathless from all the kissing. 

“Is something wrong?” Scott asked, he looked a little hurt at being asked to stop, but also worried that he was doing something that Stiles didn’t want him to so he started to pull back to try and roll off of Stiles. Stiles however pulled him back, as that was not what he wanted. 

“No, nothing is wrong. I just umm, are you sure you want this? I mean I have had months to understand what I was feeling and I know now that I am gay, but you have only had a couple weeks. I don’t want you to do something you are not ready for, or that you will regret later.” Stiles closed his eyes while saying this. He didn’t want to see the look on Scott’s face before he inevitably rejected him and left upon realizing what he was doing. 

Instead Scott just grabbed the hand that Stiles had grabbed him with and moved it to the bulge in his jeans. “Do you feel that Stiles?” He asked, “I am so hard for you. I want this Stiles, I know I do.” 

Stiles couldn’t help the groan that escaped his lips. He was touching Scott’s dick, sort of. Not directly but he was still touching it, and Scott really was so hard right now. That was all it took for Stiles to stop worrying about Scott running away again. Mustering all the strength that he had, Stiles pushed Scott onto his back and quickly straddled his waist before he could reverse their position back to the way they were a moment ago. He leaned down and reclaimed Scott’s lips, kissing him with everything he had. He pulled back from Scott’s lips and started to trail kisses down his neck to his chest. Scott was panting as Stiles continued down to his right nipple, taking it between his lips and sucking on it. Scott started to moan out loud at that, which turned Stiles on even more. Taking his time, Stiles brought the right nipple to a hard little nub before moving onto Scott’s left nipple and giving it the same treatment. As he worked on Scott’s nipples, Stiles started to move his hands lower, reaching Scott’s jeans and undoing them swiftly. 

Stiles started to kiss down Scott’s stomach, across the abs he suddenly had. Scott really had been going to the gym, and he looked fucking good. Upon reaching the waist band of Scott’s jeans Stiles started to push them down as far as he could before looking at the bulge outlined in Scott’s boxers. At that moment Scott tried to talk, “Stiles, you don’t have to ….” He didn’t manage to finish his sentence as Stiles had started to kiss and suck at his bulge through the boxers that he wore. Instead Scott’s head fell back against the pillow and he moaned louder than he had yet. Taking courage from that, Stiles peeled Scott’s boxers down until they met his jeans around his knees and looked at Scott’s erection. It was a lot bigger than he had thought that it would be, but he wanted it inside him. In his mouth and his arse, and he couldn’t wait to get started. Leaning down Stiles licked a stripe up it before placing the head in his mouth and starting to suck. Scott’s moans were making Stiles feel more confident about what he was doing, so he proceeded to suck as much of Scott’s cock into his mouth as he could. 

“Fuck Stiles!” Scott groaned out loud before starting to try and pull Stiles off of him. “If you don’t stop now I’m going to cum, and I don’t want to cum yet.” 

Before Stiles had moved Scott was standing up to pull his jeans the rest of the way off, before turning to Stiles and taking his jeans off too. Stiles, expecting Scott to just lie back on the bed next to him, was extremely shocked when instead Scott crawled up the bed until his face was in line with Stiles cock. 

“Scott are you..” Scott didn’t take his time in getting used to have a cock in his mouth like Stiles had, instead he just dived straight onto it, taking Stiles as far into his mouth as he could. Having never even had another person’s hand touch him, the sudden sensation had him on the edge of cuming instantly. 

“Fuck Scott, please stop.” Scott let him go with a soft pop and looked up at Stiles from underneath his eyelashes. That look alone almost made Stiles cum again. 

“Something wrong?” Scott asked cheekily. 

“Yeah, I’m too close to the edge and I still want something else.” Stiles grabbed Scott by the shoulders and pulled him up to him, crashing their lips back together He could taste his own pre-cum in Scotts mouth, and although he wasn’t too keen on the tatse, it was a lot less horrible than he had thought it would be.  
Scott broke away from Stiles’ mouth to ask, “What do you want Stiles?” 

Sounding a lot more confident than he felt, Stiles told Scott exactly what he wanted. “I want you to slowly open me up on your fingers, getting me nice and stretched before you fill me up with your cock, stretching me out as far as you can.” 

Scott gasped and grasped the base of his cock to stop himself from cuming at Stiles’ words alone.  
“God Stiles, you really have a way with words. Do you have any lube?” He asked. 

“Scott,” Stiles stated matter of factly, “I have been fingering myself for months thinking about you, of course I have lube. Top draw.” 

Scott just stared at him for a minute, trying to understand what he had just heard. “You …” He was so shocked that he couldn’t finish his sentence. Stiles just smirked at him as Scott’s brain finally started to function again. Soon enough he turned towards the drawers next to Stiles’ bed and du through the top one until he found the lube. He turned back to Stiles and squirted some onto his fingers, rubbing them together to try and warm it up a little bit before moving between Stiles’ legs. 

Looking up at Stiles he asked one final time, “Are you sure you want this Stiles?” 

“It’s all I’ve wanted for months, please Scott, fill me up.” Stiles was practically begging now.  
Scott started by slowly circling his finger around Stiles’ hole before inserting the first digit. He wasn’t entirely sure how much Stiles could take so he was moving very slowly, until Stiles reached down impatiently and forcefully thrust 2 of Scott’s fingers into himself at once. 

“I can take it Scott, don’t go slow. I want it hard and fast.” 

“Ohh god Stiles.” Scott moaned, he was losing himself in Stiles already, and he wasn’t even inside him yet. 

After a few more minutes Scott added a third finger, and then at Stiles’ begging he squirted more lube into his hand and spread it over his cock before lining himself up with Stiles’ hole. Suddenly he remembered something.

“Shit Stiles, I don’t have a condom.” He started to move away from Stiles, rethinking what they were about to do. Before he had moved far Stiles grabbed him and held him in place. “it’s fine. You don’t nee one.” 

“Stiles, I’m not sure about that.” 

“I’ve never been with anyone so I am clean, and I’m sure that you were protected when with Allison. So we don’t need one.” 

Scott blushed and looked quite embarrassed when he said, “I didn’t sleep with Allison. This is my first time too.” 

Stiles could barely believe it. He was sure that Scott had had sex with Allison. He had already been so sure and confident in his actions that it was very hard to believe. He also felt something inside his chest at knowing that he was also going to be the one taking Scott’s virginity. He smiled up at Scott and leaned up to whisper in his ear. 

“Take me Scott. Take me hard like you want to.” 

Scott shivered and lined himself up again, staring into Stiles’ eyes as he slowly pushed into him. He couldn’t believe how it felt, Stiles was so tight around him that he had to breathe deeply, willing himself not to cum yet. Stiles could feel that Scott was bigger than his fingers, but the stretch felt so good that he could barely feel any pain. Scott continued to slowly slide into Stiles, inch by inch until he was fully seated inside him. He stopped there for a minute to allow Stiles some time to adjust, but Stiles didn’t want time. He wanted Scott to take him hard and fast, pounding him into the mattress. He felt so good at the moment that he was struggling to speak, so instead he pushed down onto Scott, trying to indicate what he wanted. Scott started to move, not too fast wanting to make sure that Stiles was comfortable before he sped up. Stiles was impatient though and moved his hands down to Scott’s arse, pulling him as hard and fast as he could back into himself as Scott went to thrust in again. The feeling made them both moan loudly, and Scott lost all of his restraint.  
Speeding up, he was trusting much harder into Stiles, and they were both no longer quite as a result of it. Both of them were moaning very loudly now, and Stiles was very glad that his father was working, otherwise he would be able to hear them from down stairs. Even with Stiles’ door shut. 

“Fuck Scott, I am so close.” Stiles groaned. 

“Me too.” Scott replied. He knew he wasn’t going to last much longer so he reached down to grip Stiles’ cock, but Stiles wacked his hand away. 

“I want to cum from your cock alone.” 

“Ohh god, you’ll be the death of me Stiles.” With that Scott managed to go even harder and faster than he had been before. Stiles felt him shift slightly and suddenly his cock was pounding against Stiles’ prostate. Stiles screamed out and a few thrusts later he was spilling over his stomach, his tight passage clenching around Scott, who as given the last bit of stimulation that he needed, spilling his load inside Stiles. 

When Scott had finished emptying his load into Stiles he collapsed on top of him before rolling to the side and lying right next to Stiles, 1 arm draped across his stomach snuggling into his side. They both lay there panting until they had come down from their highs. Stiles rolled onto his side to look at Scott. He didn’t want to ruin the moment, but he knew that they needed to talk. 

“Scott, I think we should talk.” 

“About what?” Scott asked, he thought that Stiles was already regretting it and therefore was about to be kicked out. 

“About what this means.” Stiles stated. 

“Well what does it mean to you?” Scott asked, he wanted to push the question off to see what Stiles had to say before stating what he wanted. 

“You know what it means to me. I confessed everything 2 weeks ago. I love you Scott, and I want this to mean something. But if it was just an experiment for you then I want to continue at least being friends.” 

Stiles could hear the hurt in his own voice at the end, and was hoping that Scott couldn’t hear it as well. 

“Stiles, I don’t entirely know what I am feeling but I do know 1 thing. I don’t regret what we just did and I want to try and see where this goes.” 

Stiles was starting to feel hopeful. “Do you mean you want to try a relationship?” 

Scott thought for a moment before he answered. Instead of giving a response to the question though, he answered with his own question. “Stiles, will you be my boyfriend?” 

“Yes Scott, I will.” 

They kissed again, slowly, before pulling the dooner up over them and falling asleep together. 

 

Scott and Stiles spent the rest of the weekend together at Stiles’ house, they knew that they would have no parents around to bother them there. When the Sheriff came home from his shift Sunday morning he was surprised to see his son sleeping on the couch, with Scott lying behind him 1 arm draped over Stiles. He wasn’t entirely sure what he was seeing or what he meant, but he went upstairs to sleep for a few hours, he would ask Stiles about it later. 

Later that afternoon Stiles, Scott and the Sheriff had a long talk. It was one of the most awkward conversations of all of their lives, but at least it was all out of the way and his father knew what was happening. The only thing that they didn’t share was the activities they had been engaging in all weekend. Stiles didn’t want his father to know that he was now sexually active, especially as it would probably involve his father threatening Scott with his gun. 

The only person they had left to tell was Melissa McCall, and they weren’t really sure how that conversation was going to go. They also didn’t know how things were going to be a school from now on but they knew 1 thing that was good enough for them for now. 

Stiles was in love with Scott, and Scott felt strongly enough about Stiles that they would fight for each other, no matter who or what tried to get in their way. 

Stiles was happier than he had ever been in his life, he had finally gotten the boy that he wanted and that was the best thing to have happened to him. 

 

10 years later when they each recited their wedding vows to each other, they mentioned that night in the preserve that changed everything and the concussion that allowed the truth to finally be spoken. Both Stiles and Scott couldn’t stop smiling all night, and later on in their hotel room, after they had consummated their marriage, they spent the rest of the night remembering and talking about their time in high school and the events that led to them getting together.


End file.
